1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure system of construction engineering. Particularly, the present invention relates to a structure system of construction engineering which is used as a framework and followed by molding and grouting to form a construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the rise of building structure safety requirement, steel reinforced concrete (SRC) structure system has been widely used in various kinds of constructions. Engineers in this art are continuously seeking for more effective way to assemble and accomplish the SRC structure system.
In a SRC structure system, steel beams are main elements for bearing loading, tension, and shear force. Reinforcing bars and stirrups are assembled around the steel beams to share the forces on the steel beams, maintain the cohesion of the concrete, and reduce the lateral vibration. The design and application of the reinforcing bars and stirrups nowadays, however, are relatively simple and therefore do not meet the demand of structure design.